


Rainy days and concussions

by mrsbutterfleyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, i mean levis laughing, like forreal whats plot, like not really but still, we die like eren's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbutterfleyes/pseuds/mrsbutterfleyes
Summary: Levi hit his head during training, he has a concussion, he can't stop laughing and erwin take care of him
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Rainy days and concussions

Erwin was knee high into paperwork. Oh, how he despised paperwork. Many people tended to forget that being Commander wasn’t all about commanding and leading most people to their inevitable death for the greater good of humanity. Being Commander also meant spending days locked into his office doing paperwork.

During these days, everyone knew better than to disrupt him. In fact, the only people who dared disrupt him were either Hange when they came with food and drinks, making sure the Commander was taking at least a little bit care of himself or Captain Levi. Levi had no particular reason to come bother him while he was doing his insufferable work. It was just Levi and no one ever questioned it. Sometimes Levi would come in his office, sit down on the dark green velvet couch and stay there, reading. Other times he would come in with two cups of tea, sit down on the chair opposite to him and drink his tea silently while Erwin continued his work. Neither Levi nor Erwin minded the added company.

Apart from these two, the Commander never took well the news of being interrupted and whoever dared bother him would know what an angry Erwin truly looked like.

So obviously, when Petra came running into his office without even going as far as announcing herself or knocking on the door, Erwin was furious. He was about to scold the young cadet when her panting voice interrupted him.

“Captain Levi is laughing.”

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He blinked once, then twice. He searched through the woman’s gaze to see if it was some kind of sick joke. After a second, he could see how serious and concerned the cadet looked.

“Laughing?” Erwin repeated.

“He’s been laughing for the past thirty minutes, Commander. Gunther went to look for Hange but they are nowhere to find, Sir. I thought we should be getting you. We… We don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Petra replied, breathing hardly.

See, Levi was notorious for being a cold-headed, serious man. It was very rare to see him show any other emotions than disgust, anger and determination. Few were the people who could see him with a genuine smile harboring his face. Fewer were the people who could say they saw Levi even go as far as chuckle. So Levi laughing his head off was concerning.

“Do you know what happened? What was he doing when he started laughing?” Erwin asked, raising up from his desk. Paperwork didn’t matter. Levi needed him right now.

Petra seemed to linger on the question. After a short moment, her face lit up. “He was with Udo. They were training. Everything was fine. Captain Levi came back after his shower, like he always does. He came to the kitchen where Gunther and I were. And then… then he started laughing. He hasn't stopped since.”

Erwin nodded slowly. “And do you happen to know where Udo is?”

Petra frowned and shook her head. “Do you want me to get him, Sir?”

Erwin nodded his head once again. “Please.”

The woman stopped, turned on her heels and walked toward the other end of the corridor, leaving the Commander to walk alone to the kitchen.

Erwin let himself get lost in his thoughts. He was annoyed by this sudden intrusion in his work scheme but he was also grateful to take a break. He wouldn’t admit it but he needed a break. Nonetheless, this wasn’t the kind of break he was hoping for. He imagined something more peaceful, something calmer. Like a cup of tea and the sound of birds singing outside his wide opened-window.

He looked outside the windows. It was raining now. It was light summer rain, nothing compared to the scorching autumn rain they would get in a couple months. He’d have to close his window, though.

Erwin took another turn in the ancient castle they found when he heard the noise for the first time. At first, it was faint, almost as if someone was trying to muffle the giggles. Then, it became louder until the person was laughing hard once again. Erwin winced. Whatever happened, it couldn’t be good. He just hoped Udo hadn’t triggered anything in the Captain that may made him lose his mind. Maybe that was the reason he was laughing. He stopped in his tracks.

‘That’s it,’ Erwin thought. ‘Levi lost it.’

He knew that day would come at some point. After all, Levi was just another man with emotions. One couldn’t hold trauma as much as he did and never break down. Although, Erwin had to admit he saw Levi break down a few times. And every single time, Erwin was here for him. Hence why it was an absolute requirement to go see Levi.

When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Levi sitting in a chair near the table, calm, staring at the kettle in front of him. Next to the kettle was a cup of tea. Then, he burst out laughing again, dropping his head backward, both of his arms coming to wrap around his stomach.

It took a minute for the shorter man to collect himself, still giggling. Erwin awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Hum… Captain?” he asked, eyeing his friend on the chair.

Levi turned his head so abruptly Erwin was positive he was going to have a neck-ache later. Levi’s eyes widened and for a moment, he looked like a small kid caught eating past bedtime.

“Erwin?” every ounce of amusement left his voice. Erwin stepped forward, as slowly and gentle as he could, not wanting to scare his friend.

“Levi? Are you okay?” His voice came out soft, softer than he thought.

Then, Levi did something that surprised even more than his laughing session. He stood up, ran toward Erwin and wrapped his arms around his body. His head stayed put on his chest, near his heart as he drew Erwin closer to his body.

Erwin stood frozen. Not that he didn’t like the sudden gesture. He was a touchy person. He liked contact. But from Levi, that was unexpected.

“Levi, what happened?” He asked, keeping his voice low. Levi just tightened his grip.

“Nothing.”

He was laughing again. Levi drew back and looked at Erwin, smiling brightly. Something in the Commander’s chest squeezed. Because his smile was so bright, so genuine, so beautiful yet something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong. Because Levi wasn’t acting like Levi.

“No need to get so serious, Commander. C’mon, take a break, dance with me!” Levi laughed, swaying on his feet in the kitchen. He did a full 360 before losing balance and holding the table as an attempt not to fall.

That’s when Erwin saw it. It was faint and Erwin was surprised he even got a glance of it. Right there, under his obsidian hair, falling on his undercut was a drip of blood. Erwin’s mind went blank. He almost ran toward his friend, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Levi grunted.

“Oi, that’s not dancing, Smith.”

“Levi, you’re bleeding.”

Erwin took his left hand and put his hair away. There, right on his undercut was a deep, profound cut, blood streaming down his head and on Erwin’s hand.

“What happened?” Erwin asked, unaware of his alarming ton.

Levi grunted again, not liking the turn of events. He waved off Erwin’s hands, starting to walk away. “I told you nothing happened.”

At that, the shorter man turned toward the kettle and burst out laughing once again, almost falling in the process. Panting, he said, “Erwin, can you see this? See the kettle? It’s dancing!” He laughed once again, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

‘So it’s just a concussion.’ Erwin thought, sighing. He felt weirdly relieved. At least his most trusted Captain hadn’t completely lost his mind. He was just wounded. Which meant they had to go to the infirmary rather quickly.

Levi turned his head toward Erwin. His gaze softened for a moment. Then, his hand reached, cupping the Commander’s face. “You are so handsome.”

It was four little words. Four little words that Wounded Levi said as if it was nothing. Erwin looked at him in his eyes. Then, without much more thoughts, he took Levi’s hand before swaying him. Now holding him in a bridal style, it was easier for Erwin to carry him. They needed to go to the infirmary. Right now.

During their little journey from the kitchen to the infirmary, Levi looked quite satisfied as he let his hand travel around his Commander’s face. He made comments every now and then. Telling Erwin he looked like an angel (“I don’t, Levi”), that his eyes were the color of the sky on a bright day (“It’s called blue, Levi”), that his hair looked even more golden than the sun itself (“That’s not possible, Levi”), that he was positively the most attractive man on earth (Erwin did not reply to that).

Wounded Levi was hard to take care of. Not that Regular Levi was any better. Wounded Levi was just a lot more energetic, he couldn’t stay put for more than two minutes, he would make comments about everything and nothing, he would wiggle and giggle. In the infirmary, they put a bandage around his head. Bandage he tried to take off at least four times. They told Erwin to keep an eye on Levi for the rest of the day. To make sure he wouldn’t throw up or unintentionally harm himself. And this is how Erwin and Levi ended up in Erwin’s office, Erwin trying desperately to finish his paperwork, Levi doing everything he could to keep Erwin’s attention on him. Wounded Levi was just as noisy and annoying as a kid.

After a moment, Levi seemed to have calmed down. He was now sitting on the couch by the bookshelf. He wasn’t reading anything but his eyelids seemed to close on their own, Levi trying undoubtedly to fight sleep off. It didn’t last long as all of sudden, Levi’s whole body fell to rest on the small couch. The fall didn’t wake him up.

Erwin sighed. He stood up, walked over the bookshelf, picked up a thick blanket he kept on the top and walked back over the sleeping form of Levi.

He drew the blanket over his friend, tucking him in. He glanced at his face. He looked peaceful. Erwin smiled a little, pushing the bangs out of his face. He slowly left a light kiss on top on his head, running a hand through his hair.

When he stood up and walked over his desk, clinging to the hope he would end his work by midnight, he failed to hear the small, sleepy voice of the Captain.

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the ending but oh well, i hope you liked!  
> comments are kuddos are really appreciated :)


End file.
